The existing studies indicate that clinical hypogonadism in male athletes is rare. These studies, however, may not have adequately identified the characteristics that allow identification of the subset of male athletes at risk for this syndrome. This condition could result in osteoporosis or sexual dysfunction requiring medical attention. Our proposed study seeks to determine the incidence of this syndrome in a subset of elite male athletes with the aforementioned characteristics and to compare this incidence to a control group.